


Race & Spot

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the moment i fell [9]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I LOVE THIS IDEA, IMMA FINISH IT, Multi, Spralmer - Freeform, but im losing steam just a little, ill never not love it, im so tired idk what im tagging, itll be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: the moment Race falls in love with Spot Conlon





	Race & Spot

**Author's Note:**

> im not even going to lie i love these sprace moments because opposites attracting is the cutest that’s why i love elmer and spot too idk im dying  
> there’s a little elmer/race in this because they’re cute

Race stumbled into Albert’s apartment and flipped his hood up over his eyes, sighing.

“Hey Racer.” Albert greeted with a smile, settling down next to Elmer. Elmer just grinned in that way he did, like every person he met deserved the brightest smile he had.

“Hey.” He coughed the roughness from his voice and didn’t move from the shadow of the front room.

“Come sit with us.” Elmer invited, standing and making his way towards Race.

Race took a step back. “Um, nah.” He said nonchalantly.

Elmer gave him a weird look. “Why’s your hood up?” He laughed a little.

Race remained silent.

Albert appeared at Elmer’s side. The two boys he loved, staring at him worriedly. “Race.” Albert said lowly. “Take your hood down.”

Race felt tears springing in his eyes. “I can’t.” He whispered defeatedly.

Albert took a step forward. “I know why your hood is up, Race. Let me help you.” He whispered.

Race pulled his hood down.

A tear fell down Elmer’s cheek.

He didn’t even look like Race anymore. Both of his eyes were blackened, and there was a dark bruise in the shape of knuckles forming on his jaw. His lip was split, his nose was bleeding, and there was a cut by his hairline. A bigger one sliced across his cheekbone, a line of blood coming from it. He looked like hell.

“Who.” Albert snarled.

“Just some guys. It was dark. I gotta stop walking places.” Race said simply, rubbing the back of his neck.

Elmer stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Race’s waist, burrowing his face in his neck. Tears were wetting Race’s skin as El cried, but Race just wrapped his arms back around him and pressed a kiss to Elmer’s dark hair.

Albert pulled out his phone. “I’m calling Spot.” He said simply.

“No, please don’t!” Race said frantically. Albert looked up in surprise. “No, he’ll get mad, he’ll yell at me.” He said slowly.

Albert gestured to Race’s bruised face. “He’s our best friend, and I’m calling him.”

Race sighed and leaned into Elmer.

Spot showed up exactly six minutes later, after a very strongly-worded text from Albert. He slammed the door closed behind him, fuming, and Race flinched back against the kitchen counter as he stomped into the room.

He was going to yell, Race knew it.

Spot took one look at Race’s face, stuttered a step, and then pulled him into his arms.

Race very nearly burst into tears.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Spot breathed, arms tight around Race’s neck. His face was buried in his chest, and though he would deny it until his last day, he was standing on his tiptoes. Spot was holding him tight, so tight that Race’s ribs hurt a little, but Spot had never hugged him before, not ever. He smelled like pine needles. “You look like shit, you know that? Like someone took you out with a crowbar. Why didn’t these idiots clean you up?” He said, but his voice was all concern and fear.

“I don’t know.” Race whispered, and pressed his unmarred cheek into Spot’s shoulder.

Spot leaned back, inspected Race’s face, and then let him go. “Come on. You two,” he turned to Albert and Elmer. “Start up a movie or something.” Albert nodded and disappeared into the living room, but Elmer grabbed the front of Race’s shirt.

“Don’t get hurt again.” Elmer demanded, eyes still red and a little puffy. He leaned forward to kiss him, and Race didn’t care about his split lip, because he still loved kissing Elmer. El leaned back and smirked at him. “You’re prettier without bruises.” He murmured.

Race made a face. “You saying I’m not pretty anymore?” He pouted.

Elmer kissed the side of his neck and inhaled the scent of him. “You’re always pretty.” He assured. And then he’d disappeared into the living room with Albert.

When Race looked back to Spot, he was staring at the ground, hands in his pockets, a muscle in his jaw ticking. “Okay,” Race spread his arms with a cheeky smile. “Fix me.”

Spot smirked, just barely, and jerked his head towards the bathroom. Race followed after him and sat on the sink, sighing. He refused to look in a mirror, knowing how bad it would be.

Spot cleaned the blood off his face with a warm washcloth and finally began the chewing-out. “How could you be so stupid, Race? Walking around at night, knowing people in this city are stupid. Did you bust up your brains or what?”

Race smiled sarcastically at him. “You’re so nurturing, Spot.” He said.

Spot smacked his shoulder with the rag and tossed it to one side. “You shut your damn mouth, Higgins.” He said, and then grabbed the rubbing alcohol and cotton balls.

Race winced when the rubbing alcohol cleaned the cut on his forehead, but kept his eyes on Spot. “You’ve said that to me before.” He whispered.

Spot’s eyes flashed to his own, and then back to the cut. “I remember.” He said back, just as quietly. “I just wasn’t there to save you this time.”

Race grabbed Spot’s shoulders firmly. “This is not you’re fault Spot. Don’t even insinuate that. I’ll kick your ass to the moon.”

Spot put a bandage over the cut on Race’s cheek and then smirked. “ _You’ll_ kick  _my_ ass?” He laughed.

Race shrugged. “I took karate for two weeks.”

Spot laughed, actually laughed, low and boisterous, and then socked Race gently in the arm. “You’re good to go, Racer.” Spot smiled, softer than Race had ever seen. “Let’s go watch a movie and try to keep you from getting killed.” He laughed.

Race watched him go and felt his heart swell in his chest.

Fucking hell, he was in love with Spot Conlon.

**Author's Note:**

> i would love it if spot conlon crushed my ribs in a hug  
> kudos/comments if you wanna give me validation loves  
> <333


End file.
